Fatal Secret
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Percy is attacked and seriously injured by Ares, but the stubborn god won't actually tell him why. And, of course, Ares has cursed him so that he can't tell others of his injury. Just his luck. percabeth, first PJO fanfic, be kind :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of the AMAZNG story ****The Saddest Sting ****by ****awesomekelly ****its sooooo good definitely read it!  
**

**First Percy Jackson fanfic!**

**First non-Night World fanfic!**

**I read the book awhile ago so im sorry if any details or names are off.**

**This is a year after the last book but Percy does not have the Achilles curse.**

**Summary: Percy is attacked and injured by Ares, but he can't remember what he did to provoke the God. Unfortunately, Ares is smarter than he looks, and curses Percy so that he cannot tell anyone of his injury, not even Poseidon. Can his friends find out and help him before it is too late?**

**Percy**

Percy jerked up in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. He slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, but it was a lost cause. He knew he would not be able to fall back asleep.  
Sighing, Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his jacket, making his way out of his isolated Poseidon cabin.  
He was headed towards the Sound, obviously. The water always helped him calm down. He crept silently through the camp. It was probably around 1 in the morning, but he knew he had to be quiet. Ever since the war, the camp had constant protection around, and in, it. If he got caught out this early, well, who knows what Dionysus would do? Something cruel and unusual, that's for sure, and there were no amendments with the Greek Gods.

Percy sighed contentedly when he reached the beach and hastily made his way towards the water, until he could feel the soothing liquid slide across his bare feet. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed, as the sound and feel of the sea calmed him. Then he turned and began to walk farther away from the camp until he reached the magical boundary. He knew no one would be able to see him from the camp.

He plopped down onto the sand, laying down and letting the water wash over him. He knew he wouldn't get wet. One of the perks of being the son of Poseidon. Percy wasn't exactly sure how long he was lying there, but it had probably been about an hour when he heard a voice behind him snarl "Jackson."

Percy was immediately standing, pulling out his pen/sword riptide. He knew, and despised that voice.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, rage boiling up inside of him.

Now, now, Jackson, is tat really the way to be talking to a God? It's time someone taught you some respect, boy." Ares reached into his own pocket and pulled out a deadly looking black sword.

"Is that why you came here? To fight me?" He couldn't believe it. The God had woken him up (because he now knew that his waking was Ares' doing) early in the morning to _fight_ him? How ridiculous can he _get_?

"No, not to fight, exactly. I came here to rightly punish you. How _dare_ you insult a God!

Percy stared at him for a few minutes, bewildered. "Insult? When did I do anything to insult you?"

Ares scowled, his upper lip curling like a dog's. "Don't pretend as though your innocent, boy! No one insults the God of war and escapes unscathed!"

Before Percy could respond, Ares raised his sword and, with a battle cry, swung it down towards the young demi-god.  
His instincts kicked in at the last moment, and he dived to the side without thinking. If he had been thinking, he would have dove _into_ the water, not _away_ from it.

**(A/N Sorry I don't like fight or anything so there is going to be NO detail!)**

For awhile they battled, and Percy put up a good fight considering his opponent was a God. Not to mention a God who constantly fought.  
But of course, being mortal, Percy was starting to become weary. His moves sloppy, his blocks more lethargic. As he brought up Riptide for another block, he felt his concentration slipping, saw the block miss by less than a centimeter, saw the look of triumph in Ares' eyes as his blade finally had a clear path to Percy…

"AHH!" Percy screamed falling to the ground as the black blade met the middle of his chest, circling around his body over his side and to the waistline of his pants at the center of his back. He watched in horror as the black sword dissolved into the cut, leaving only the hilt in Ares' hand.  
Breathing hard, he began to drag himself towards the water. Ares' foot crashed down in front of him, stopping his trek.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He smiled, and gazed lovingly at what was left of his weapon. "This here sword is made of a special kind of poison. As soon as the blade makes a deep enough cut in the enemies flesh, it dissolves into it, poisoning the blood. Take a look, son." He smiled evilly.  
Percy looked down at his cut and gasped. The blood seeping o of it was _black._

"This blade is specially made for sons and daughters of Poseidon. The poison will ensure that water will hurt you, rather than help."  
Percy stared at him, dumbfounded. _Could it be true? _He decided not to risk touching the water, in case Ares was telling the truth, because he was already in excruciating pain.

"Well…your…in…camp…boundaries." He managed to get out. He sucked in a deep breath, and was about to call out "Dionysus!" when Ares chuckled again.

"That would not be smart, either. This poison also prevents you from telling anyone how or by whom you acquired the injury. And if you do somehow manage to inform someone, they will not be alive long enough to pass on the information." He smiled down at him. "But do not worry, it will not kill you. You'll just be in terrible pain for the rest of your pitiful life." He laughed evilly.

Percy glared up at him, his hatred for the god tripling. "When…my father…finds out…"

"Ah, but how will he find out, if you cannot tell?" He winked like he was sharing a good secret. "Now, my boy, you might want to get back to your cabin before the others wake up. Unless you are a good liar, I wouldn't suggest trying to explain why your out on the beach covered in black blood. Goodbye!" And with a flash, he was gone.

Percy stared at the spot where Ares had been, mouth agape. Had he really just been attacked by the God of war? Had he not been in terrible pain, he would not have believed that that had just happened. But he still did not understand Ares' anger towards him. What had he done to upset him so?

Percy was exhausted, probably from the blood loss, and could have easily just fallen to sleep then and there. But, if Ares was telling the truth, something even worse than this pain would happen to him if he told anyone and, frankly, he wasn't a good liar. And he wasn't about to put someone in danger for him.  
So, groaning, he forced himself to his feet. He was hit with a wave of dizziness, but somehow managed to stay standing. He slowly began walking. Each step sent a shooting pain through his body, but he gritted his teeth and continued walking. His left arm was pressed against his cut; it had started bleeding that disgusting black blood again. He glanced up at the sky. The sun was about to rise, meaning that a guard might see him. If possible, he managed to slightly quicken his pace, limping as fast as he could towards his cabin.  
Against all odds, he somehow made it unseen. Hobbling over to his bed, he laid down gently. Even though he was in excruciating pain, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*

**Argus**

Argus**(that's his name, right?) **Slowly paced through the trees on the edge of the forest. Some of his many eyes were focused towards the forest, looking for monsters. The others were focused towards the cabins, looking for any stray campers. In the dim light, he could not see much. As it slowly got lighter, he thought he saw a figure limping unsteadily through the grounds. All of his eyes swiveled to look, and he was able to make out the camper.  
Percy Jackson was limping towards his cabin, grimacing at every step, and looking around as though he were terrified that someone was watching him. Argus was about to go tell him off, when he noticed that the boys arm was pressed to his side, and he seemed to be covered in…blood.  
He was unsure why, but he had the feeling that he should not interfere. Argus was never really one to talk to the campers, anyway. He kept all of his eyes trained on Percy as the boy reached his cabin and entered, looking extremely relieved.  
Argus checked his watch. It would soon be time for the campers to awaken. He would report his findings to Chiron first thing in the morning.

**SOo…what did'ja think? I know its kinda short, but its just a first chapter!  
So anyway…was it good? Should I continue? I prob will anyways, but I will much much faster if yo…cm'on, geuss…I know you know what im gonna say….**

**REVIEWWWWWW! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I realized that I didn't disclaim: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! Sorry I forgot!**

**Ok, about the poison, yes it's a little ridiculous but it had to be! There would be no point if he could heal himself or get someone to help him! **

**Sorry it took a bit to update I was planning on writing this chapter last week but I ended up having like 3 tests everyday (midterms ****) but don't be mean! ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! So you have to be nice and forgive me **

**And remember to read ****The Saddest Sting ****by ****awesomekelly****!**

**K so ya and…the next chapter! Yay! :)**

**Percy**

"Percy. Hey Percy! Get up, seaweed brain! You're missing breakfast!"  
Someone was shaking him. And even his foggy half-asleep brain registered the nickname, which only one person ever used for him.  
"uhhhg….go away Annabeth!"

She shook him again. "Did you _not_ hear me? I _said_, you're missing breakfast! Now get up! Or do you want me to get Chiron in here?"  
Percy groaned, but reluctantly sat up. The small action sent pain shooting through his body, but he controlled it into a small wince.  
Annabeth gasped as the blankets slid off him, revealing his white shirt covered in blood. Black blood.  
"Percy…what…what _is_ that?"  
_SHIT! _He mentally cursed himself for not changing. He cleared his throat, thinking fast. "Oh, that, right…uh…well, I went out last night, to the sound, to go swimming, and…I…uh…there was oil. Yea, it got everywhere. And when I got back, I was just so tired I went to sleep."  
It wasn't a _complete_ lie; there was _some_ truth in it.

"Oil…in the sound?" Annabeth's brow furrowed in confusion. Damn her smartness!

"I know, weird right? I was pretty surprised myself. Oh but don't worry, I cleaned it up so there's none left." He added quickly. Had to give him props, this was the best he'd ever lied.

"Uhmm…Okay…" She shrugged her shoulders in a 'whatever' gesture "Hurry up and shower, I'll ask Chiron if I can save you some food from the harpies."

Percy nodded, and attempted to stretch to test out his muscles. He gasped in pain and quickly pulled his arms back in, trying to control another grimace. Unfortunately, this time his girlfriend noticed.  
"Hey…you okay?"

"Uh...yea, I must have slept weird, my muscles are killing me..." Again, not a _complete_ lie.

"Well…all right, then. Now hurry up!" And with that, she left the cabin, leaving Percy to solve his dilemma;

_If I can't touch water…how the hell am I supposed to shower? _

* * *

**Chiron**

Chiron glanced around the pavilion filled with eating campers, doing a mental count. Ever since Percy had made the gods promise to claim their children, the camp's population had nearly tripled, making it harder for Chiron and Mr. D (though he didn't really try) to keep track of them all. But somehow he managed. The past year had been surprisingly calm, with no quests and almost no monster attacks. All of the campers, including the new ones, looked to Percy as a leader and role model. Chiron was extremely proud of the young hero. Most people would become corrupted and narcissistic with all of the fame, but Percy remained caring, polite and selfless. A little too selfless, in Chiron's opinion. The boy could be dying but not tell anyone in fear that there was someone else in need of medical care. **(Agh! Dangit Chiron! You were so close! Lol) **But he was nonetheless very proud of the young hero.  
_Speaking of Percy, where is he? _Chiron inquired as his eyes rolled over the empty Poseidon table. Not that it was usually very full, what with Percy being the only child of Poseidon and all.  
_Must have overslept…silly child. I suppose I should send Annabeth to wake him.  
_Sighing, he stood and made his way over to the Athena table. Halfway there, he almost walked into the young blonde girl he was looking for.  
"Oh! Sorry, Chiron! I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Percy was?" Chiron smiled. Nothing escaped Annabeth. She was so obviously a child of Athena.  
"I was just coming over to ask the same thing, child. I believe he has overslept. Would you mind checking and, if I am correct, waking him?"

"Of course!" She turned and jogged of.  
Chiron turned and sat back down. He was about to start head count again when Argus came over to him, looking serious.  
"Why, hello Argus! To what do I owe this lovely pleasure? I trust the watch last night went well?"

Argus nodded. "Nothing too serious. But there was a camper out of bed."

Chiron's brow furrowed. "Really? Which one?"

"Percy Jackson"  
"Why did you not bring him too me?"  
"I was about to, but he looked like he was covered in blood, sir. And limping. Children are not my specialty, so I decided it would be best to let you talk to him."

"Yes… yes of course, I do not blame you, children are quite the handful. Blood, did you say? Are you sure?"  
"Not completely, but I don't see what else it could have been.  
Chiron nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Argus."  
Argus nodded and left.

_Percy was injured? No...he would have told me…perhaps…had he injured another? Was the blood not his own? _He sighed. For once, Chiron hoped that Argus was wrong, and that it was not blood at all.

He sat, thinking for a while, and decided to go and ask Percy himself. Just as he was about to start walking, Annabeth jogged up to him.  
"Hey, Chiron, you were right, he just over slept. Do you think you could save some food for him? He's cleaning off right now."

"Cleaned off?"

"Oh, yea. He had this black stuff all over him. He said that last night he went swimming in the sound and that there was oil in it. I didn't think there was usually any oil in the Long Island Sound, but I don't see what else it could have been."

Chiron nodded, thinking. Then he sighed and waved the girl off, turning towards the big house. He would seek out Percy later.  
"Wait! Chiron! What about Percy's food!" Annabeth shouted.

But Chiron was too absorbed in his thoughts to hear her.

* * *

**Ok honestly that was probably the shortest and most boring chapter I have ever written. I'm really sorry! Im such a failure! The thing with this story was that I had an idea for the beginning and the end, but for the middle im completely stumped! **

**I've had this typed up for a while so I just decided to post what I had. I'm really sorry that this was a huge letdown :( If you have any ideas reviw or pm me please! I know exactly what I want to happen in the end, but I reeallyyy need a middle! Please help! Thanks! :)**


End file.
